My Last Breath
by Cherry0214
Summary: The final battle. What happens? One-shot (maybe). HarryDraco SLASH. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Song-fic to My Last Breath by Evanescence. REALLY SAD.
1. Default Chapter

WARNINGS: SLASH!!! Serious issues (death)

DISCLAIMER: The song _My Last Breath_ by Evanescence. Harry and Co. belong to JKR.

A/N: This is just a little something I'm doing to keep you guys occupied while I write the next (and very long) chapter to Wrong Turn. You'll have to wait till the end of the week to get the next chapter. So...enjoy this!

MY LAST BREATH

The Final Battle.

Finally here.

But I can't feel myself.

Someone's holding me

Ron?

Or is the Ginny?

Red hair.

Where's Draco?

Love, where are you?

Why does my side feel wet?

Did Voldie go down?

Bastard.

What the hell happened?

Hot pain.

What happened to the numbness?

Tears are on my face I know it.

I try to scream out.

All I hear is a whimper.

Where is Draco?

I'm being pulled into another embrace.

"Harry, love, I'm here."

It's Draco.

Hold on to me love 

"Dr-"And that's all I can get out.

Why can't I talk?

Pain.

Burning pain in my side.

I go to reach for it but Draco holds my hands.

His are shaking

What's going on?

I look into his eyes.

Pain.

Sadness.

Tears?

Why?

Why is my Draco crying?

"Harry, love, please."

Please?

Please what?

He's sobbing now, but trying not to, rocking me back and forth.

What is going on?

Pain...

I hurt so much.

Numb again.

I'm dying.

I know it.

You know I can't stay long 

I pull myself closer to Draco.

My love.

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid._

'I'll miss you' I try to say but I can't get it out.

Can you hear me? 

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

"I know, love," He whispers when all I can do is whimper.

I'm not afraid to die...I just don't want to.

Kisses.

Sweet nothings in my ear.

Hold my last breath 

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight _

No.

I'll never see my Draco again.

Please, don't let me go.

I don't want to die just yet.

I just found My Dragon.

Don't let me die!

I've suffered so much.

Let me have this much.

I'll miss the winter 

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the winter forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

Draco's tears on my face.

Salty.

I know you hear me 

_I can taste it in your tears_

Numb.

I don't feel anything.

Draco...

His face.

His voice.

His arms.

I'll miss him.

Holding my last breath 

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

A tear.

A hand brushing it away.

"Don't cry, love." He says. I know he's hurting so.

Closing your eyes to disappear 

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But you still wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

Pain.

WHY?!??!!?

I want to scream.

Scream at the heavens.

Why?

_Why?_

I'm sobbing now.

He holds me closer.

I've always wanted to be loved.

I'm loved.

Don't let me die.

Please.

Hold me closer, Draco.

I love you.

Say goodnight 

_Don't be afraid _

_Calling me calling me as you fade to black._

Holding my last breath 

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

"I love you." I choke out.

He breaks.

He sobs.

He tells me he loves me.

He tells me he'll miss me.

No.

I won't die.

I can't die.

But why do I still feel numb?

Sweet raptured light It ends here tonight 

I sob.

I feel myself leaving my body.

Draco.

PLEASE!

But then I feel nothing.

All goes black.

A/N: What did you think? I heard that song and I knew I had to write something. But I can't stand it when Harry dies. If you want a sequel I have a plan where Harry isn't actually dear. But if you want Harry to stay dead for good, then, hey, I'll leave it. PLEASE REVIEW! I love this story. I cried when I heard the song and when I was writing it, I though 'How can I be so cruel'. Just tell me if you want me to write a sequel. I have an AWESOME plan if you want me to. (I said that already). Oh well. That little GO button is you friend.

Cherry

Remember: Smurfs are you friends not your enemies.

PS. This story is un-beta-ed.


	2. read this please

THIS STORY IS RE-WRITTEN AND ON MY NEW NAME!!!!

HERE IS THE LINK!!!

(If it doesn't work it is also in my author profile for Cherry0214 at the very 


	3. Try this

This story is now edited and on my new name.

For some reason people are having trouble finding the name, as am I.

So we're just going to test this out with this simple one chapter story and see if it works.

To get the link to my new name go to my Cherry0214 author profile and at the very bottom is the link.

Enjoy, if you have any problems e-mail me at the e-mail listen right before the link.


	4. OK!

Ok, here's the deal:

I no longer have the name squirrelswillrule.

I don't, because only half the people could find it.

So, I made a new name.

Itsasledgehammer 

Yes, I love Napoleon Dynamite.

I have chapters 1-3 of Wrong Turn totally ready to go along with the edited version of My Last Breath.

I would also like to point out to SOMEONE that e-mail me about My Last Breath: THERE IS A SEQUAL!!! READ IT BEFORE YOU REVIEW RUDLY!

Once I get my activation e-mail I will put up those chapters.

Be sure to read that name's author profile, ok?

Thank and I am SOO sorry for all the trouble!


End file.
